


There There

by FreeFly13



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Use, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFly13/pseuds/FreeFly13
Summary: я нашел его в феврале спустя три года после Амстердама.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, поэтому не АУ.  
> Лапслок, пунктуация авторская, экспрессивная. Если нечитабельно, дайте знать.  
> Рейтинг за секс! Я серьезно!  
> Транслитом - текст, сказанный по-русски.  
> Аве, Донна Тартт!
> 
> Постер к истории - https://ibb.co/7Nvv1fT
> 
> There There - английский сленг, используется, чтобы успокоить человека: "Ну-ну, не стоит расстраиваться."

я нашел его в феврале спустя три года после Амстердама. никто не знал, где он, ни рыжуля, ни Хоби, никто. был, да сплыл, он выкупил свои подменыши, перестал отвечать на мои звонки, оставил Хоби кругленькую сумму и исчез, и почти год после смерти Барбуров его никто не видел. что-что, а исчезать он умел, и убегать ему было не привыкать. только в этот раз я его искал. сам не ожидал, что меня так накроет, но в глубине души я знал, когда увидел его после стольких лет, что не смогу снова его отпустить. я уже не был тем беспомощным подростком, который не мог сделать ничего, чтобы удержать его тогда. теперь у меня было все: деньги, влияние, связи, я потратил годы, чтобы больше никогда не быть жалким, бессильным, неспособным. я искал его месяцами, мои парни каждый притон в Нью-Йорке обшарили, и я уже не надеялся, если честно. не хотел представлять всякого плохого, но все равно представлял. как он лежит обдолбанный в канаве какой-нибудь (всегда думал, что это я в канаве подохну), или вены режет, потому что некому его остановить, или его имеют за мусорными баками где-то, и так мне становилось хуево, невмоготу совсем. особенно по ночам, лягу в очередном отеле, викодином закинусь или ксанаксом, без них и не заснуть никак, и давай мультики крутить. а потом, когда уже почти отрубился, на границе этой сонной, дремотной, все мне казалось, что он где-то рядом, что я почти догнал его. я вскидывался, как он когда-то, сердце - ну сейчас разорвется, весь в холодном липком поту. вспоминал тогда, как он рассказывал мне свои кошмары, те, что о маме, как он бежит за ней, но она не хочет его видеть. мы никогда не говорили об этом днём, только ночью, и он всегда плакал, когда говорил о ней, всегда.

я постоянно о нем думал, и про Вегас думал, и про птичку его. про моего отца, который меня бил, и его отца, который был игроком, про сраный песок в ботинках, в ушах, в постели. ко мне до сих пор это под кайфом приходит, этот шуршащий невадский ветер за окнами, холодные ночи в пустыне, кромешная темнота, я прыгаю с ним в бассейн, и черное расплавленное стекло заливается мне в нос, в горло, не дает дышать, и его руки тянутся ко мне, а я к нему, и наши руки у нас между ног, быстро, хорошо, _так хорошо_. стоит подумать об этом, у меня сразу встает.

его поиски превратились в навязчивую идею, я платил трем детективам, срывался на своих парнях и почти перестал спать. количество потребляемой наркоты и водки было устрашающим даже для меня, я плотно сидел на героине, от меня шарахались, смотрели, как на дикого зверя или собаку бешеную, которую или страшно, или жалко пристрелить. меня боялись и правильно делали, лучше им было не знать, что будет, если Тео окажется мертв.

 _я должен был найти его_.

в июне или июле, не помню точно, у меня случилась передозировка, и после того, как меня откачали, я лег в клинику. пришел туда сам, как агнец на заклание, и пережил весь ад, который был там со мной, потому что кто будет искать его, если я сдохну. и пока ломало меня, крутило, пока я срывал голос, и валялся овощем, пока я рыдал от боли и хотел умереть, я думал о нем. когда Мириам позвонила и сказала, что он в Калифорнии, моей первой мыслью было, что кто-то из нас бредит. скорее всего я, Мириам бредить не могла. я плохо запомнил, как летел в Эл-Эй и очень смутно - как ехал в такси. оно остановилось перед трехэтажным домом на узкой тихой улочке, все чистое и аккуратное, много зелени. мозг фиксировал окружающую обстановку совершенно автоматически, пока я гипервентилировал и представлял себе Тео в этих пасторальных декорациях.

_какого хуя он здесь забыл?_

я взлетел на последний этаж, позвонил, запретил сердцу выкидывать инфаркт. дверь распахнулась.

\- Борис? - привет, Поттер. он выглядел иначе. отрастил волосы, бороду, ему шло. я впервые с Вегаса видел его в мятой футболке и джинсах, без галстука и его строгих костюмов. но глаза, подумал я, глаза были те же.

\- что ты тут делаешь? - что я здесь делаю?

\- слушай, Борис, - он обернулся, словно прислушивался к чему-то в квартире, потёр переносицу, - ты невовремя.

я его ударил. без размаха, его мотнуло в сторону, а у меня заломило сломанное много лет назад запястье. прижал к стене, обхватил под челюстью, где бился его пульс, прямо в мою линию жизни, и от этого мне так горячо в груди стало, что пришлось зажмуриться, проморгаться. я нашел его, _наконец-то._

\- я думал, ты умер.. blyad', Тео, я думал.. 

он замер, дышал тихонько, позволял мне его держать. от него пахло сигаретами, мужским потом немного, им самим. и еще чем-то сладковатым, может, присыпкой, подумал я отстраненно. _присыпкой?_ где-то рядом заплакал ребенок. Tео дернулся, и я его отпустил, прошел за ним в маленькую, но светлую комнату. у окна стояла детская кроватка, он нагнулся, взял на руки ребенка.

\- ты.. - я прокашлялся, махнул рукой. - чей?..

\- она моя.

на меня он не смотрел, а я взгляд не мог оторвать. он держал ее как надо, привычно, ее головка помещалась в его ладони, такая она была маленькая, совсем еще кроха. она затихла, распласталась у него на груди, пожевала кулачок, успокоилась. Тео покачивался, переступал на месте, баюкал ее с закрытыми глазами, потом вздохнул тяжело.

\- она моя. - повторил он тихо.

\- как ее зовут?

\- Анна.

\- что значит твоя?

\- Борис..

\- _Теодор._

он посмотрел на меня и желваками заиграл так, что у меня у самого заныло, все тот же упрямый пацан, который бесил меня иногда до трясучки, плевать на эту его щетину брутальную, я его насквозь видел. он в порошок мог зубы свои стереть, мне нужны были ответы, и недовольство свое он мог засунуть себе..

\- иди на кухню. я сейчас.

он ведь тоже не первый день меня знал, понял, что шутки закончились. кухня была еще меньше, пара метров от двери до окна, на столе кофейные чашки, пепельница, забитая окурками, детские бутылочки, пакеты со смесью, вырванные из блокнота страницы. я взял верхний листок, список покупок, написанный его торопливым почерком, _питание, сигареты, пятновыводитель, от колик - позвонить Эмме, прививка??, тайленол_.. у него была _жизнь_ здесь, у него был ребенок, _у Тео, блять, был ребенок_ , он покупал смеси для его питания и пятновыводители для его отрыжек, и все это вдруг придавило меня, так что дышать стало трудно, совсем тяжело. я рванул воротник пальто, руки тряслись, и я не мог больше там находиться, сшиб стул на пути к выходу, ноги подгибались.

\- Борис? он стоял в дверях, пальцами вцепившись в косяк, в глазах боль и обреченное принятие, как если бы он готовил себя к тому, что я уйду. - мне просто нужно.. - он моргнул, в лице что-то как-будто надломилось, и я добавил поспешно, - я вернусь, Тео.

***

вернулся я уже ночью, поздно было, на улицах тихо. поднялся, постоял у двери - спит-не спит? постучал. он открыл почти сразу, посторонился, впуская меня, ушел на кухню.

\- будешь что-то?

\- а что есть?

\- да в общем, ничего. - он достал бутылку виски. - хлеб с сахаром. неплохо, да?

\- zaebis'. он протянул мне стакан. налил щедро, не то что себе, у него там на самом донышке пару глотков плескалось, так, чисто символически. _хорошо_ , подумал я.

\- виски?

\- от водки я сразу vgavno, ты же знаешь.

\- а теперь нельзя.

\- а теперь нельзя. - он сделал глоток, поморщился. никогда ему это не нравилось. он усмехнулся мне краешком рта, _и я больше не мог это выносить_.

\- что за хуйня, Поттер?

\- это не хуйня, это моя дочь.

\- я не об этом, хотя и об этом тоже. рассказывай! все рассказывай! где ты был? какого хера ты потерялся? три года прошло, ты вообще представляешь, что натворил? я тебя искал везде! я думал, ты от передоза коньки отбросил или убил себя!

\- я что-то не припоминаю, чтоб я просил меня искать. - и голос вдруг похолодел, вот говнюк.

\- просил-не просил, какая разница, я чуть мозгами не поехал!

\- не ори. - лицо у него стало строгим, почти жестким. - разбудишь.

я замолчал. сверлил его взглядом и пытался не убить. он залпом допил виски, отвернулся, уперся руками в столешницу.

\- ты знаешь, что Барбуры разбились? миссис Барбур и Китси. 

я кивнул.

\- мы поехали на озеро Тако в мае, прошлой весной, у Китси был отпуск, она хотела там отдохнуть. и миссис Барбур взяли с собой, она думала, ей будет полезно развеяться. - он опустил голову. - я никогда не умел отказывать женщинам, тем более своей жене, даром что фиктивной. - он пожал плечами, со стороны это выглядело как судорога. - так что мы приехали туда, заселились в коттедж, а вечером поехали в ресторан.

\- ты был за рулем? - его спина напряглась, а я подумал, _пожалуйста, нет_.

\- мы взяли такси. - говорил он ровно, почти бесстрастно, только руки дрожали. - дорога была скользкой, прошел дождь. машина перевернулась.

я уже все понял, по большому счету я все понял еще днем, когда только увидел его. что это не соседский ребенок, за которым он присматривает. просто не хотел думать о том, что это значит. _она моя_.

\- Тео. - я встал рядом, положил ладонь ему на шею. он вздрогнул крупно, всем телом, а я стоял там и разрывался между тем, чтобы дать ему сказать, быть может, так будет лучше, и прервать, избавить хотя бы от того, чтобы он не говорил это вслух.

\- она была на седьмом месяце, и ее не смогли спасти. ее, миссис Барбур и водителя. из той машины выбрались живыми только мы двое.

его трясло. шея его была горячей, я ласкал большим пальцем выступающий позвонок, мягко, гипнозом. _вот и все, ты это сказал, вот и все_.

\- почему ты не остался в Нью-Йорке? - я старался, чтоб мой тон не был обвинительным, а получилось недоуменно, растерянно. - там был Хоби, там был твой дом.. 

там был я, не сказал я, хоть это и была полуправда. я _мог_ быть там. я _был бы_ там, где он нуждался бы во мне.

\- не мог. - он выпрямился, отстранился. взял со стола сигареты, пощелкал зажигалкой. огонек осветил его застывшее лицо, сведенные брови. перебросил мне пачку, затянулся, выдохнул в форточку, все на автомате. - там было слишком много соблазнов.

\- ты сбежал от соблазнов в _Калифорнию_? 

\- когда-то ты хотел именно сюда. - он помолчал. - первое, что пришло мне в голову.

\- что ты принимаешь? - не думать, что в Калифорнию он поехал из-за меня.

\- ничего. - он закатил глаза, вид у меня был довольно скептический, наверное. - крепче этого, - он помахал сигаретой, - ничего.

\- аминь. - я салютнул ему стаканом. - чистенький Поттер, ну даешь!

он хмыкнул, кивнул, мол, хорошая шутка, смешно, опять закурил. мы долго сидели молча. он не включил свет, и в темноте я видел только его силуэт, свет от уличного фонаря падал ему на висок, соскальзывал по скуле. тень пряталась между его ключиц, в ямке щеки, когда он затягивался. долгий миг мы смотрели друг на друга, и то чувство, которое я не испытывал больше десяти лет, которое я испытывал только с ним, оно вернулось враз. мир за пределами этой кухни схлопнулся, растворился, и мы с ним остались одни, последние люди на земле. мне снова пятнадцать, пальцы провоняли жженой бумагой, может, сегодня мы допьем бутылку водки из морозилки, а может, нажремся кислоты, а потом утонем в бассейне, даже почудилось, будто Попчик скребется за дверью.

\- мне жаль.

он ничего не сказал. что тут было говорить.

\- ты хорошо справляешься. - в голове снова всплыли все те ужасы, что я представлял: передозировка, вены, мусорные баки.

\- я? хорошо? - он нервно засмеялся. когда я взглянул на него, он закрывал ладонью глаза, - я ни черта справляюсь..

\- ты не пьешь, не принимаешь, - я потянул его за футболку, - и малая в порядке. как по мне, ты молодец, умничка. засранец бессердечный, но умничка.

мы опять замолчали. он прислонился лбом к моему плечу, замер, как малышка у него на руках сегодня днем. его дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, голова тяжелела. все наши трагедии отошли на задний план, все страдания. он был здесь, со мной, живой, я считал его выдохи и вдохи. абсолютный золотой стандарт.

\- я постелил тебе на диване, - голос его стал спокойным, почти умиротворенным. - больше все равно негде. утром если.. когда будешь уходить, просто захлопни дверь.

\- я никуда не уйду, Поттер, - я поцеловал его в висок, смазанно, не размыкая губ. - никуда, обещаю.


	2. Chapter 2

конечно же, я позвонил Хоби и забыл сказать об этом Тео. поэтому когда через пару недель раздался звонок, я и сам удивился, кого это там принесло. и пока я заканчивал натягивать на выворачивающуюся Анну костюмчик, тот еще, _блять_ , квест, Тео пошел открывать. боковым зрением я увидел его напрягшуюся спину, а потом его обхватили чьи-то руки.

\- Тео.. - это был Хоби, я сразу узнал его мягкий голос.

\- Хоби, как ты здесь?.. - Тео так заикался, что я даже запереживал за него. Анна хныкала у меня на руках и тянулась к нему.

\- мне позвонил Борис. - Хоби смотрел, как Тео забирает малышку, потом перевел взгляд на меня, кивнул.

\- Тео, это?.. - это Анна. моя дочь.

про то, что Тео стал отцом я ему не сказал. эта тайна принадлежала Тео, только ему одному, о таких вещах не трепятся между делом. Хоби молчал, а потом вдруг спросил:

\- Тео, ты в порядке?

Тео заплакал. он прижимал к груди свою дочь и рыдал, как мальчишка, и я уже шагнул вперед, к нему, когда Хоби снова обнял его.

\- Боже, Хоби, прости.. - слова полились из него, он сбивался, все время просил прощения, и малышка подвывала, заразившись его горем. - я должен был тебе сказать.. черт, я должен был, я знаю.. это было так ужасно, свалилось неожиданно, я не знал, что мне делать.. она умерла, а мне дали ребенка, " _мистер Декер, ваша дочь_ ", и я совсем.. я потерялся, Хоби, прости, мне так жаль.. мне _так_ жаль..

старик не перебивал его, не утешал, держал их обоих и только гладил Тео по голове, по отросшим его волосам, пока он разваливался. у меня щемило в груди. прошло немало времени, прежде чем Тео смог собраться, отстранился. лицо было в красных неровных пятнах, теперь ему было стыдно за свой срыв, и он старался ни на кого не смотреть. его надо было спасать.

\- Хоби, - я прошел мимо них на кухню. - чай, кофе? виски, водка? смесь с маракуйей?

\- кофе, пожалуйста. - Хоби маракуйю не оценил. когда все разместились за столом, я снял турку с огня, поставил перед ними чашки.

\- можно? - Хоби вытянул руки, и Тео передал ему малышку. она разулыбалась, ухватила его за нос, и он засмеялся. - ты смотри, Тео, решительная леди! ну здравствуй!

Тео шмыгнул носом, и я встал у него за спиной, опустил руку ему на шею, чтобы успокоить.

\- мне правда жаль, Хоби.. после всего, что ты для меня сделал..

\- это мне жаль, Тео. Китси.. и миссис Барбур.. прими мои соболезнования.

Тео кивнул, со стороны это больше походило на судорогу, и я потер большим пальцем ему за ухом, совершенно естественно. и поймал задумчивый взгляд старика.

\- мы гулять. - я наклонился за Анной. - а вы тут посекретничайте.

***

мне сказочно везло, Анна заснула еще по дороге к океану, так что я катил коляску и думал о Тео. все мои мысли были о Тео, ничего нового, так годами было. захочет ли он вернуться в Нью-Йорк, о чем они говорили с Хоби? что ты делаешь тут с этим маргиналом, Тео, езжай домой. мог Хоби сказать это ему? мы неплохо поладили, пока я искал Тео, пару раз я заходил, проверял, как он держится. мы сблизились с ним, оба неспособные отпустить и перестать беспокоиться. исчезновение Тео почти подкосило старика, он любил его, был ему отцом больше, чем родной отец, уж мне ли не знать. он мне нравился, и думаю, он тоже неплохо ко мне относился, но ведь у меня на лбу написано, что я человек-проблема. что за мной тянутся плохие новости, опасности, темная сторона жизни, плохие, мать их, компании, люди, с которыми лучше не иметь ничего общего. я и был этой плохой компанией, и он это знал. отцу Тео на Тео было плевать, но Хоби видел, что я не ровня его коллежскому мальчику. я научился носить дорогие костюмы, шмотки брендовые, часы - штук сорок евро, я знал, как пользоваться всеми тремя вилками в любом помпезном ресторане, я мог быть обаятельным плутом с подвешенным языком и очаровательным винирным оскалом, но черта с два Хоби повелся на это.

думал ли я, что Тео заслуживает большего? заслуживает кого-то _потрясающего_? да, всегда. я хотел для него лучшего, конечно же, хотел. чтоб он был счастлив, чтоб рядом был кто-то, кто займет мое место и справится со своей главной задачей в сто раз лучше меня - спасти Тео от самого Тео. но мог ли этот кто-то на самом деле понять, через что он прошел? не Хоби, нет, ему-то как раз не надо было объяснять, он и сам потерял того, кого любил, но все остальные? эти лицемерные рафинированные мальчики и девочки, которые только и знали, как пиздеть о политике, о фуршетных закусках, об очередной выебистой выставке, и положить им было всем вместе и каждому в отдельности на то, что после Метрополитана Тео ни в один музей не мог зайти, не скатившись в паническую атаку. хоть кому-то из этих богатеньких благополучных деток было дело до того, как близко Тео был к смерти, как он _приветствовал_ ее и хотел? _Борис, оставь меня здесь, я хочу умереть.._ и я показал ему массу возможностей это сделать, подсадив его на наркоту. совершенно не умеющий пить, безбашенный алкоголик и наркоман с четырнадцати, он решился на это в Амстердаме. мне снятся кошмары о том дне, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. вот я опоздал, и пульс не прощупывается под его бледной холодной кожей, вот он лежит на этой огромной гостиничной кровати _мертвый_ , не отвечает, когда я зову его, когда я кричу и хлестаю его по щекам, _и это моя вина_. Боже, Тео пытался покончить с собой и почти преуспел, я так близко подошел к тому, чтобы потерять его тогда, что меня начинает трясти, стоит только вспомнить..

мы вернулись к ужину, тихонько закатились в квартиру, чтобы не проснулась малышка. они нас не услышали, продолжали свой разговор, пока я копошился в коридоре.

\- .. он тут, помогает тебе с Анной, он.. живет здесь, Тео, вы уверены, вы..

\- это не.. - я уже ждал, что Тео скажет: _"это не то, что ты думаешь"_ , но он меня поразил. - я бы кончился без него, Хоби. я с пятнадцати лет, всегда..

он поперхнулся, закашлялся. я привалился спиной к стене, чувствуя головокружение. _Тео_ , думал я, _Тео_.

\- я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, малыш.

\- не думаю, что это возможно, Хоби. - он замолчал, справляясь с эмоциями. - но это.. Анна, он здесь.. я и рассчитывать на это не мог, я этого не заслужил.

\- ты, - голос Хоби стал твердым, горячим. - заслуживаешь всех прекрасных вещей в этой жизни, Тео! тепла, безопасности, заботы. любви, Тео!

\- и стейков. - они вскинули головы, мгновение мы с Тео смотрели друг на друга. я выгнул бровь, приподнял подбородок. ты в порядке?

\- ты вовремя, я голодный, как волк. - Тео отвел глаза, поднялся и забрал у меня пакеты. - развлекай Хоби, я займусь.

за ужином я расспрашивал Хоби о последних заказах, купила ли таки та старушка комод, и краем глаза видел, как Тео наблюдал за мной. Хоби вежливо отказался остаться у нас, сказал, что снял неподалеку номер в отеле.

\- ты мне как сын, Тео, - он мазнул ладонью по его щеке, когда уходил, - береги себя.

они обнялись, и он повернулся ко мне. я удивился, но позволил ему притянуть меня к себе.

\- позаботься о них. - сказал он тихо. - о нем.

я не ответил. мы оба знали, что меня не нужно было просить об этом.

***

когда мы наконец покормили, искупали и уложили Анну, я был выжат, как лимон. хотелось только упасть на любую горизонтальную поверхность и просто отключиться, но Тео меня беспокоил. он замкнулся после того, как Хоби ушел. улыбался машинально, кивал в нужных местах, но был будто не здесь, не со мной. Тео нельзя было позволять уходить в себя слишком надолго.

\- он спросил меня, моя ли она. или Тома Кейбла. - сказал Тео, не глядя на меня, когда я приплелся на кухню. - ты тоже об этом думал?

\- нет. - я сел напротив, закурил сигарету для него, для себя. - она твоя. у нее твои глаза и твои гримаски. а еще твой отвратительный характер.

\- после Амстердама мы с Китси не спали. трахнулись один раз, по пьяни, можно сказать. - он рассеянно рвал салфетку. - она говорила, Кейбл был бесплоден. застудил яйца в колледже. я знаю, она хотела, чтобы ребенок был от него, но вышло так, что отцом стал я.

\- карма.

Тео усмехнулся безрадостно, скривил губы.

\- я боюсь. - он откинулся на спинку стула, обхватил себя руками, словно защищался. - Хоби здесь.. он напомнил о том, чего я боюсь.

\- чего ты боишься?

\- облажаться. в теплом электрическом свете черты его лица стали мягче, очки съехали к кончику носа, и он не поправлял их, взгляд был близоруким, немного несфокусированным. я встал, потянул его за плечо.

\- идем.

Анна спала, в сумраке комнаты ее личико было совсем неземным, таким невинным. _что за сны снились маленькой девочке, что за дивные миры, в которые взрослым не попасть?_

\- она здоровый счастливый ребенок, смотри.

\- я сломлен, и я наркоман, и я алкоголик. ты помнишь моего отца, ему до меня никакого дела не было, Господи, ты помнишь, что мы творили.. вечно голодные, таблетки, водка, его только деньги мамины интересовали, если бы не ты.. я бы убил себя, совсем с ума сошел бы от горя, он бы и не заметил, наверное.. мама была.. она была хорошей матерью, но я так плохо помню ее, Борис, почти и не помню уже, представляешь? а Хоби.. он потрясающий, она заслуживает кого-то вроде него, не меня.. я никогда даже не думал, что стану отцом, я не должен был им стать, ну какой из меня отец, Борис.. это я должен был умереть тогда, не Китси.. - Тео поправил одеяльце, говорил почти неслышно, и в его торопливом, сбивчивом шепоте был страх, истерическое, бессильное отчаяние. - что я могу дать ей?

\- мы справимся. - я положил руку ему на шею, так же, как сегодня днем, и пообещал ему то, о чем просил меня Хоби. - я о тебе позабочусь, Тео. о вас обоих.


	3. Chapter 3

я так легко скользнул в их рутину, что сам иногда пытался понять, как так получилось. у нас было много хороших дней, спокойных, идиллических, я бы даже сказал. ахеренно было жить возле океана, мы гуляли с коляской вдоль пляжа и подолгу болтались на мелководье. я закатывал джинсы и держал Анну за ручки, приподнимая над волной. она болтала ножками в воде и хохотала, а Тео сидел на берегу и улыбался, позволяя прибою лизать его голые ступни.  
на выходных закупали продукты, и очень непривычно было проходить мимо рядов с алкоголем, зато потом Тео становился жарить стейки. он собирал волосы в пучок на затылке, чтоб не мешали, но одна прядка у лица все время выпадала, и он раздраженно дергал головой вбок, пытаясь смахнуть ее. за лето в Калифорнии он выгорел, стал почти русоволосым, и иногда я подходил и убирал светлый локон, сопротивляясь желанию дунуть в его пунцовое ухо.  
он вообще неожиданно хорошо готовил, это его успокаивало, заземляло что ли. но иногда, когда у меня случались приступы вдохновения, я приволакивал из русского магазина сало с черным хлебом, или становился варить борщ, или лепить пельмени. Тео улыбался, мужественно терпел мою ругань, отважно ел мои кулинарные шедевры и самоотверженно потом убирал засраную кухню. не думаю, что ему на самом деле было вкусно, американцы не любят русскую еду, да и то, что у меня в итоге получалось, иногда было просто несъедобным.

\- _что это_ , Борис?  


\- это, Поттер, holodets! - я был горд собой, я был просто божественен.  


\- что?  


\- holodets. ты попробуй! полезно для костей, для суставов, для хрящей.  


\- для каких хрящей?..  


\- Поттер, ну вот сколько можно препираться? какая разница, каких хрящей? человеческих! ты что, мне не доверяешь? я тебя разве травил хоть раз, а? - я зачерпнул ложкой. - ты сказал, вареники тебе понравились!  


\- вареники - да.. - он смотрел с сомнением, понюхал. - почему оно _дрожит_ , Борис? оно, blyad', живое..  


\- это желе, придурок! оно застыло просто, так надо! - я видел, что он почти сдался, надо было чуть-чуть только дожать. - что ты ломаешься? я сейчас обижусь! я над ним девять часов проторчал!  


\- ладно, Боже, не начинай.. - он поднял руки капитулируя, и я подсунул ложку ему под нос. Тео вздохнул стоически, слизал холодец, кашлянул.  


\- ну как? - я следил за ним, как коршун.  


\- необычно.  


выражение его лица было слишком уж нейтральным, чтоб я поверил. это было подозрительно.  


\- необычно? и это все? тебе не понравилось! я что, хрена мало положил? - я откромсал себе кусок. дрожащий, надо признать. - а нет.. не мало..  


ну, было немного островато.. с кем не бывает.

по утрам Тео брился в маленькой ванной, которая вообще-то была слишком тесной для двух взрослых мужчин, но он никогда меня не прогонял, когда я заваливался туда чистить зубы или плескаться в душе. в первый раз я был заворожен тем, как он водил бритвой по линии челюсти, над верхней губой, по кадыку, чтобы борода была аккуратной, а не как у попа, задирал голову, и тогда на шее натягивались мышцы, проступали вены и жилки. _Тео брился_ , Тео стал большим мальчиком, превратился в мужчину, в последний раз, когда мы суетились в ванной с утра, на лицах ни одного из нас не было щетины.. мы толкались локтями и препирались по мелочам, а потом я делал нам кофе, пока он кормил Анну. мы все время таскали ее на руках, и один из нас постоянно гуглил что-то о детском питании, коликах, сыпи, почему дети так мало спят и так много плачут, когда начинают резаться зубы, _что с этим делать_ , десять лайфхаков для отца-одиночки..

\- ты не отец-одиночка, - заметил я, когда он читал мне вслух, что с ребенком нужно быть терпеливым и сдержанным, но не скрывать своих чувств, иначе он вырастет эмоционально травмированным, - не читай этот бред.  


\- если я _не_ буду скрывать свои чувства, мой ребенок вырастет эмоционально травмированным. - Тео пожевал щеку. - _я_ отец-одиночка. _ты_ не отец-одиночка.  


\- у тебя есть я. и я не отец-одиночка, я вообще не отец. у меня нет детей.  


\- а как же Астрид? - он отвлекся наконец от этой идиотской статьи.  


\- та блондиночка? да они ж на фотке все беленькие, ну там даже близко меня нет! а я наплел, лапши тебе навешал, ты что, поверил? наивный ты, Поттер, вообще не изменился!  


\- зачем?  


\- что зачем?  


\- соврал зачем? - он рассеянно наблюдал, как я меняю Анне памперсы. в жизни бы не подумал, сколько помещается в маленьком ребенке..  


\- понтонуться хотел, зачем еще. - я пожал плечами. - хороший понт дороже денег. ты такой из себя! антиквар, колледж, все дела, невесту себе завел! без пяти минут женат, а я что? ну да, бабла навалом, я весь такой важный, все на цырлах, и что с того?  


\- у тебя был водитель. - мы переглянулись и захохотали.

по вечерам мы валились на диван перед теликом и смотрели Опру. Анна у меня животе, а Тео съезжал головой по плечу и почти всегда сразу отключался. иногда он упрямился, что не устал и еще почитает, и через пять минут уже дремал, книга выпадала из безвольных рук. я не признавался даже самому себе, но это было самым близким к счастью, что я когда-либо испытывал.  
ему все еще снились кошмары. он больше не кричал и не подрывался, как в Вегасе, но паника никуда не делась. он просыпался, как от толчка, дезориентированный, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, и я клал ладонь ему на грудь, шептал, как когда-то. _чшшш, Поттер, это просто сон, я здесь_ , и он успокаивался, засыпал.  
обычно за день Анна выматывалась так же, как и мы, и спала себе тихонько, но как-то ночью я проснулся от плача. Тео встал к ней, в полумраке я видел его спину, он ссутулился с ней на руках, покачивая, прислонился бедром к кроватке. меня поразило, каким уставшим он выглядел, почти изможденным.  


\- иди ложись. - я выпутался из простыней, потянулся за малышкой. - давай, ты стоя спишь.  


\- Борис, ты не должен..  


\- не дури, иди, давай. - я шлепнул его легонько, забрал Анну. он похудел, трикотажные домашние штаны висели на нем почти неприлично низко, проехавшая на улице машина осветила на миг его лицо. мягкое со сна, синяки под глазами. юное, почти мальчишеское, как самыми душными ночами в невадской пустыне.  


_я хочу его_.  


кровь бросилась в лицо. меня это испугало, _я сам себя_ испугал, я подтолкнул его к дивану, пытаясь отогнать образы того, что мне захотелось сделать с ним на этой постели. он не сопротивлялся, заснул еще до того, как голова коснулась подушки. Анна чмокала что-то мне в подмышку, пока я стоял и думал об ее отце очень недетские вещи. в ту ночь я больше не ложился.  


утром он выглядел посвежевшим.  


\- спасибо, - он протянул мне чашку кофе. - ты хоть немного поспал?  


\- да, спал, как убитый. - на щеке у него отпечатался шов от подушки, розовый на загорелом, и я глотнул кипятка, обжег язык. - blyad'!  


следующей ночью я тоже встал. и следующей. а потом опять он, и так мы стали делать это по очереди, не договариваясь, просто давая другому возможность отдохнуть. иногда он просыпался и наблюдал за мной, я чувствовал его взгляд, слышал, как менялся ритм его дыхания. сначала быстрый, а потом все медленнее, когда он проваливался в сон под мои мычащие бессловесные колыбельные.

но были и плохие дни, тяжелые, когда болели его травмы после аварии.  


\- открытый перелом. - сказал он мне, когда увидел, что я смотрю на заживший рваный шрам у него на предплечье. он мыл посуду, рукава были закатаны. - и колено.  


оно болело на смену погоды, и он начинал прихрамывать, глотать тайленол. морщился, между бровями залегала складка, которую так и хотелось сгладить, аж руки чесались. в один вечер его скрутило так сильно, что он практически не вставал, подволакивал ногу и скурил столько сигарет, что окурки в пепельницу не помещались. я укатил с Анной гулять, обошел три аптеки, набрал ему там мазючек разных.  


\- Поттер? - его не было ни на кухне, ни в комнате, когда мы вернулись. я уложил задремавшую Анну в кроватку, когда увидел свет из-под двери. Тео обнаружился в ванной, маленькое помещение заволокло паром.  


\- горячая вода, - пояснил он тихо, когда я вошел и присел на корточки возле него, - помогает.  


он дышал неглубоко, я видел, как сокращались мышцы его бедра, непохоже было, что помогало. я поднялся, примостился на край ванны.  


\- давай ногу, Поттер. - я зашипел, когда опустил руки в воду, кипяток вообще, как он не сварился.. - сейчас получше станет.  


мышца была каменной, я смял ее, растер основанием ладони, массируя, пытаясь расслабить, снять спазм. он зарычал сквозь зубы, откинул голову на бортик. я работал, месил его бедро, мы оба шумно дышали, Тео коротко постанывал, так хватался за борта, что казалось, эмаль сейчас раскрошится. наконец мускулы стали мягкими, упругими, напряжение ушло из его тела. лицо его покраснело, намокшая прядка приклеилась к виску.  


\- получше? - я утер пот со лба, ослабил ворот рубашки, погладил его по колену. он разлепил глаза, поморгал, приходя в себя, накрыл рукой пах. он был возбужден.  


\- да. - взгляд его был тяжелым, темным, он сглотнул и закрыл глаза. - спасибо.  


_нагнуться, прильнуть губами, языком, пальцами, у него стоял, у меня тоже, скользко, быстро, непристойно._  


прохлада кухни отрезвила меня, я вытряхнул сигарету из пачки, руки тряслись. сердце надрывалось, член пульсировал в штанах, и биение крови в ушах было почти как контузия, будто кто-то кинул шумовую гранату. сигарета обожгла фалангу, я чертыхнулся, вывернул кран, суя кисть под ледяную воду.  


_что мы делаем, Тео?_

через месяц маленькая, но громкая девочка, его миниатюрная копия, назвала меня папой и засмеялась. а я заплакал.


	4. Chapter 4

раз в месяц Тео таскал Анну к педиатру, и когда настал день Х, я намерен был выспаться.

\- Борис!

\- otvali..

\- Борис, у тебя куча дел! - он залетел в комнату, сдернул с меня одеяло, пихнул, толкнул, лягнул. - чего разлегся?

никакой эмпатии. козел.

\- дай поспать..

\- какое поспать? - он кинул в меня слингом. я застонал. - надо квартиру убрать! и сходи в Костко, обед сегодня на тебе!

Тео в деятельном настроении был просто невыносим.

\- Поттер, ну что за пмс? - я стек с дивана, стал затягивать на нем слинг. _куда тут засовывать руки-ноги, это пиздец какой-то, Боже, мой мозг еще не проснулся.._ это называется хронический недосып. - расслабься, я все сделаю!

\- конечно, сделаешь, куда ты денешься! - он был омерзительно бодр. - но начинать надо уже, а то не успеешь! да, моя маленькая?

Анна улыбнулась мне из-за его плеча, и недовольство начало таять. Тео поддернул ремни, поправил ее ножки, обернулся. взгляд у него был веселый.

\- не вздумай опять заснуть!

Боже, иногда я его ненавидел..

***

я был идеальной домохозяйкой. я помыл полы, затарился в супермаркете, пособирал наши грязные шмотки в стирку, разогрел лазанью и как раз заканчивал прикручивать дверцу кухонного шкафа, когда кто-то постучал в дверь.

\- мистер Декер! о-о-о.. - щуплый пожилой мужчина на пороге явно не ожидал увидеть меня. - а Вы кто, простите?

\- Борис. - я протянул ладонь для пожатия. - мистер Декер с Анной сегодня у врача. а Вы?..

\- Гарри Симмонс. я хозяин квартиры. - он потряс мою руку. - Вы.. м-м-м, живете с мистером Декером?

\- да. - я сделал вид, что не понял подтекста. - чем могу быть полезен?

\- я не мог зайти на прошлой неделе, уезжал из города.. мистер Декер должен мне за два месяца.

\- сколько?

\- прошу прощения?..

\- сколько он должен?

\- а Вы ему?.. эм, простите, Вы.. - взгляд его стал почти рентгеновским, как-будто он пытался вывеску неоновую мне на лоб прилепить, что я трахаю Тео. - Вы его друг?

\- да, - я оскалился, сверкнул винирами, подпустил в голос мороза, предостережения. - друг. я за него заплачу. _сколько?_

\- четыре. - я достал из бумажника деньги, отсчитал нужную сумму. он забрал не считая, заглянул в квартиру. - благодарю! передайте мистеру Декеру, чтоб он связался со мной. я собираюсь продать эти и смежные апартаменты, переезжаю к сыну в Чикаго.

\- сколько Вы хотите?

\- простите? 

_ему не надоело извиняться?_

\- за две эти квартиры. сколько Вы хотите?

\- эм.. - он растерялся. - я еще не приглашал риелтора, а почему Вы.. почему Вы интересуетесь?

\- хочу купить.

***

нам с Тео надо было отдохнуть, так что я позвонил Эмме. она училась в средней школе, была жутко ответственной, и я знал, что раньше Тео просил ее посидеть с Анной, когда ему нужно было по делам. до меня.

\- мы дома.

Тео вошел, передал малышку, и она сразу же зажевала ворот моей футболки. прелесть, а не девочка. я поцеловал ее в макушку.

\- Бо-о-оже.. - он плюхнулся в кухне на ближайший ко входу стул, уронил голову на стол. - я затрахался, как..

\- эй! тут дети! - что за выражения? я был возмущен, мне он ругаться запретил.

\- после того, что она устроила в клинике, у меня карт-бланш.

\- ты устроила папочке концерт, moya horoshaya? - заворковал я. - показала ему, кто тут главный, да, моя куколка?

\- в следующий раз сам с ней пойдешь. - Тео показал мне средний палец, зевнул. - я никакой вообще..

\- иди в душ. я веду тебя в ресторан. - он поднял голову, нахмурился. - оставим ее на Эмму, я договорился.

\- Борис, я так спать хочу..

\- какое спать? - передразнил я его утреннего. - давай, закажем вина, посидим! я знаю, тебе это нужно!

конечно, он поворчал для проформы, но согласился. Тео редко мне отказывал, и я часто этим пользовался.

в сумерках мы добрались до ресторанчика. уютное местечко, приглушенный свет ламп, тихий джаз. мы сели у окна, и ветер с океана колыхал легкие занавески, приятно веяло прохладой. сделали заказ, выбрали вино, подначивая друг друга и препираясь, долго решали, какую взять рыбу и закуски. потом ели и пили, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, улыбаясь уголками губ.

\- ты не соскучился?

\- по кому я должен был соскучиться, Поттер? - я пригубил свое вино, покатал на языке терпкий насыщенный вкус.

\- по своей жизни. - Тео был расслаблен, водил пальцем по краю бокала, не смотрел мне в глаза. воротник его белой льняной рубашки смялся вбок, обнажая золотистую ключицу, живой трепет венки прямо под правым его ухом, волосы чуть растрепались. было в нем что-то мягкое в тот вечер, как неуловимый прозрачно-лессировочный свет на картинах Рембрандта, островок тепла, выступающий из мрака бытия, из теней прошлого. будто все события его жизни вдруг проявились, слои за слоями. сложились, как надо.

\- немного. - Тео откинулся назад, а я наоборот, подался вперед, оперся локтями о стол. - не особо, на самом деле.

\- думал, ты взвоешь уже через неделю. - он потянулся за бутылкой, не дожидаясь официанта. - заскучаешь по своей захватывающей жизни наркобарона.

\- я не наркобарон, Поттер!

\- ну, если ты так говоришь..

\- я не наркобарон. - я стянул с его тарелки цукини. - по чему мне там убиваться? по стрельбе? по бесконечным перелетам, когда уже и не соображаешь, в какой стране оклемался? по шлюхам, кабакам? или героину? по конченым уебкам, с которыми надо было дела делать?

\- по адреналину.

\- адреналину? да нет. сначала свербило, конечно, но уже нет. это-то, знаешь, не как в кино. или когда мы в детстве шоколадки пиздили, людишки-то посерьезней. никому не довериться, никого не подпускать.. плохо так жить, нехорошо.

\- _нехорошо?_ Борис, да ты моралист..

\- да при чем тут морали, я не о том же.. человеку нужен человек, Поттер!

\- Юрий. Мириам.

\- они не мы, Тео.

_они не ты._

взгляд его обострился, стал цепким, он сложил руки на груди, потерся ухом о плечо. пошевелил губами, подыскивая слова.

\- похоже, ты застрял с нами.

\- похоже на то, Поттер, похоже на то.

он залпом допил вино, наклонился ко мне.

\- будет нелегко.

я усмехнулся, нашел под столом его колено.

\- стоит того.

***

мы вышли и окунулись в ночь, влажный морской ветер забирался за шиворот, надувал парусами наши рубашки. не сговариваясь, мы пошли вдоль побережья, а потом по песку к спасательной вышке. Тео съехал по деревянному столбу вниз, и я опустился тоже, прислонился к его теплому боку. мы разулись, вытянули ноги. волны бились друг о друга, шуршали и перекатывались. на горизонте горели далекими блестками яхтенные огни, и так легко было представить себя там, вспомнить вакханальные оргии, рейвы вечеринок, повсюду бухло, кокс, колеса. девочки, мальчики, загорелые юные тела в кислотных стробоскопных вспышках. ритмичная музыка, созданная для секса. я не хотел туда. я был именно там, где должен был быть.

\- я хочу открыть закусочную. вроде той, где мы были сегодня.

\- здесь? - Тео снял очки, заправил дужкой в карман на груди.

\- aga. да.

\- только чтоб все чисто, Борис.

\- чисто, ясное дело. - я копнул ногой мокрый песок, закопался пальцами. - я тут попродавал много ненужного. пентхауз в Париже, в Лондоне.. только в Антверпене оставил. вдруг захотим поехать.

\- все свои конспиративные точки? - он закурил, огонек вспыхнул в его руках.

\- они мне не нужны. - я зацепил своей ступней его лодыжку, теперь мы соприкасались от бедра до самой пятки. - как тебе идея? скажи, на миллион?

его лицо было близко, он выдохнул дым, и я посмотрел на его губы, на темную кромку от красного вина.

\- на миллион. - он улыбнулся, зажимая фильтр зубами, подмигнул. зрачки его были расширены, и сердце колотилось, как колибри, когда я сомкнул пальцы вокруг его запястья, чтобы прикурить от его сигареты. Тео вздрогнул, поперхнулся дымом, закашлялся.  
_еще не время,_ подумал я, похлопывая его по спине. _еще нет._


	5. Chapter 5

за неделю до дня рождения Анны объявился Юрий. ему хватило мозгов не припереться домой, но он позвонил, сказал, что приехал за мной. дела, которые я оставил, когда нашел наконец Тео, нельзя было больше перекладывать на Мириам. 

\- мне нужно уехать. - сказал я ему в спину, когда он вечером готовил ужин.  


Тео обернулся так резко, что мне послышалось даже, как у него хрустнули позвонки. он смотрел на меня растерянно, в широко распахнутых глазах промелькнул страх.  


\- куда?  


\- бизнес. - в его лице что-то будто захлопнулось. - ненадолго.  


\- ясно. - он отошел к плите. - езжай.  


\- Поттер, это всего на пару дней.  


\- в прошлый раз ты пропал на восемь лет.. - он сплюнул почти истерический смешок, плечи окаменели.  


\- а ты на три!  


\- idi nahuj, Борис! - его колотило. он развернулся, толкнул меня в грудь, наставил палец, как Спирсецкая, было бы смешно, если бы не был такой пиздец. - ты должен понять, чего ты хочешь! от меня! моя дочь зовет тебя папа, ты, мудак! мы здесь в середине чего-то, на полпути!  


\- нет никаких полпути! - сказал я ему сердито, развел руками. - мы семья!  


\- тогда завязывай! - заорал он. - ты нужен мне здесь, Борис!  


я шагнул к нему, дернул за шею и приложился ртом ко рту. бездумно, без единой мысли в голове, смял губы, и он ответил, подался навстречу сразу же, как-будто _знал_ , что это произойдет. будто он этого _ждал_ , и я не собирался додумывать это до конца, потому что очень сомневался, что смог бы уйти от него тогда.  


\- клянусь, Тео, два дня. я буду здесь. - мы прижались лбами, он закрыл глаза, и я поймал его шумный выдох, поцеловал опять, и снова, и еще.

***

после сотни телефонных звонков, трех перелетов, шести встреч, пяти энергетиков и одной недоссоры с Мириам, Юрий наконец привез меня в аэропорт. Берлин за последние сутки успел достать до печенки. я хотел сесть на самолет, вытянуть ноги на всю длину своего бизнес-класса, пропустить два-три стаканчика и позволить виски меня унести. проснуться дома.

\- ну что же.. пришло время нам попрощаться, druzhe.  


\- попрощаться? ты о чем, Борис? - он развернулся ко мне всем корпусом, насупил брови.  


\- я выхожу, Юра, баста.  


он закурил, потер большим пальцем подбородок, собираясь с мыслями. лицо его было непроницаемым.  


\- я думал, ты вернулся.  


\- нет, я все.  


\- тебе бы отдохнуть, босс. девочку снять, _не_ девочку. - он побарабанил по рулю. - выпустить пар.  


\- _Юра, blyad’_.  


он поднял ладонь, плечом дернул, наклонил голову. _не мое дело, брат_.  


да, не твое.  


\- это из-за твоего мальчика?  


\- с чего ты взял?  


\- все дерьмо всегда из-за него. Амстердам, передозировка.  


\- завали.  


\- держись подальше от него, Боря.  


ярость вспенилась во мне, ударила в голову, как снайперская пуля в висок. я сжал кулаки, стиснул зубы, посчитал до трех.  


\- я скажу это один раз и повторять не стану. _иди нахуй_ , Юра.  


он набычился, выдвинул квадратную челюсть.  


\- этот мальчик, он тебя угробит, Боря! у тебя башку сносит, ясно? инстинкт самосохранения отказывает, или ты членом думаешь, не знаю! и знать не хочу! но Поттер твой, Теодор Декер, да? он будет тем, из-за кого ты подохнешь!  


все произошло стремительно. быстрее, чем в кино, или в то неебическое множество раз, когда я был под кайфом и бил людей. засаднило костяшки, Юрий отшатнулся, ударился затылком, юшка закапала на брюки. я сломал ему нос.  


- _не смей._ \- голос мой был ледяным, но внутри - _я кипел_.  


трясущимися пальцами я нашарил ручку двери, шагнул наружу, на воздух. он вывалился с другой стороны, матерился, сплевывал.  


\- Борис.. я здесь за тебя, о тебе переживаю.. ты ничего не должен ему..  


\- я выжил из-за него, я стал тем, кем я стал из-за него! он - единственная причина, по которой я еще не вышиб себе мозги! единственная, ты меня понял? Поттер - моя причина для всего!  


\- Тео! – гаркнул Юрий и поперхнулся, захаркал кровью. - его зовут Тео! имей яйца назвать его по имени, имей яйца дать имя тому, что между вами происходит!  


_да он что, бессмертный что ли?_  


\- я люблю его. - прорычал я. - доволен?  


\- имя, Борис!  


\- Тео! - заорал я. и задохнулся, согнулся, уперся руками в колени.  


\- а он тебя любит? любит тебя твой драгоценный? Тео, твой Тео любит тебя?  


улеглось, успокоилось, стихло мгновенно, будто забросило в самое сердце урагана, в глаз бури. я выпрямился.  


\- _назови его имя,_ \- сказал я тихо, - _еще один раз._  


мы буравили друг друга взглядами поверх глянцевой черной крыши арендованного мерса, и никогда еще расстояние между нами не было пропастью, а молчание - угрозой. я развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь.

потом я проходил регистрацию, торчал в зале ожидания, садился в самолет, и перед моими глазами стоял Тео и то утро в Амстердаме, когда я сказал ему про картину. его взгляд. взгляд человека, заебанного до такой степени.. до последней черты. у него не было сил даже на отчаяние, он был бледен, температурил, и хотя его тело сгорало, глаза были _уже_ потухшими. мне страшно было смотреть в них, казалось, он ускользает от меня, и что бы я не делал, я не мог его удержать. я засунул его голову под ледяную воду, я заставил его проблеваться, ходить, я заставил его легкие дышать, а сердце биться, но я сидел тогда в том кафе и _терял_ его. снова и снова. он не пытался это скрыть, от меня он никогда не мог спрятаться, _Борис, я хочу умереть, почему ты не дал мне умереть, я больше не могу._ и у меня ничего не было для него, кроме новостей, что птичку его я проебал. его одержимость, его маниакальную привязанность, зависимость, якорь, за который он цеплялся все эти годы. он был свободен в тот момент, мы были свободны. и он не хотел этой свободы, он боялся ее и не знал, как с ней жить. только вот никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, и где потеряешь, американцы ни черта не смыслят в фатализме, но я-то был русским, и жизнь была той еще сукой, жизнь была рулеткой. раз - его мать мертва, два – он находит картину. раз - его мать все еще мертва, два - он находит меня. раз - мертва мать, мертв отец, жена мертва, картины нет, два - его нахожу я. все на красное. всем спасибо, все _нахуй_.

\- ..сэр, Вы что-нибудь желаете?  


\- водки.

***

глубокой ночью я вошел в темную квартиру, прислушался к сонной тишине. на кухне белая занавеска развевалась на сквозняке, я закрыл окно, достал бутылку, которую купил для нас с Тео на тот случай, когда отдадим Анну няне, плеснул в стакан. _для храбрости_ сказал я себе, в животе от волнения подрагивало, будто мне снова было четырнадцать, и девчонка снимала передо мной трусики. спирт прокатился горячей волной, ударил в голову.  
Тео не спал, лежал на боку, спиной ко мне, ничего не сказал, когда я присел на край постели, нагнулся, чтобы развязать шнурки. лег к нему как был, в уличной, пыльной, потной одежде, провел носом по шее. вдохнул его запах, теплый, тельный, _Тео_. его спина расслабилась, он вздохнул чуть слышно, нашел мою руку и потянул ее вниз, себе между ног, под резинку белья. он был каменно-твердый, смазка испачкала мне ладонь, и от желания меня замкнуло, закоротило на пару секунд. а он простонал что-то коротко, как от боли, и развернулся ко мне лицом. другой рукой, той, что я не гладил его член, я тронул его плечо, провел пальцами вниз по шраму на предплечье, погладил костяшки, не мог перестать прикасаться к нему. его глаза в темноте казались бездонными, как вода в бассейне много лет назад. в доме, про который он всегда говорил _отца_ , никогда _мой_. _прыгай, Поттер_ , и вода смыкается над нами, хлорка жжет глаза, а потом мы лежим в его постели, мокрые, замерзшие, наше убежище заносит песком, наши руки у нас между бедер. реальность раздваивалась и сплеталась - тогда и сейчас, все изменилось, все осталось прежним.  
мы потянулись одновременно, будто кто-то дал отмашку, губы к губам, на вкус как водка и зубная паста, старые-добрые времена. как вернуться домой, и сердце мое трепыхнулось, защемило, зачастило в груди. он закрыл глаза, а я не мог перестать смотреть, как дрожали его ресницы, как блестела от слюны нижняя губа. не мог перестать сравнивать, искать в этом мужчине того мальчишку с длинными ногами и узкими запястьями, у которого вечно обгорали плечи, и чьи ребра можно было пересчитать, который смеялся, потому что иначе заплакал бы, который кончал беззвучно, хватая воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыбка. я хотел опять это увидеть, у меня стоял так, что было больно, и я спустил с него боксеры, сжал наши члены в ладони. у него вырвался стон, длинный и прерывистый, он смутился, зажал себе рот, заглушая, заталкивая всхлипы, чтобы не разбудить малышку. _пиздец_ , подумал я, _пиздец, Тео,_ а вслух прошептал: - шшш, ptichka, тише, это я.  
он распахнул глаза, взгляд у него был поплывший, совершенно _блядский_ , лицо пылало, на щеках, на лбу, на груди лихорадочный румянец. когда в последний раз кто-то трогал его, прикасался к нему, хотел его? он был голоден, и я мог утолить этот голод. _я хочу его взять, чтобы он стонал подо мной, надо мной, на мне или во мне, хочу чтобы он сорвал голос, хочу брать его каждую ночь до конца своих дней, аминь, Господи Боже.._  
он притянул меня рукой за шею, лбом ко лбу, смотрел, как мои пальцы ласкали нас обоих, накрыл сверху, помогая, _крепче, быстрее, еще чуть-чуть, я почти, ты почти_. кончил внезапно, сильный спазм прокатился по его телу, сперма выплеснулась мне на руку, на член. я провел по нему раз, другой, скользко, горячо, слаще самой забористой сахарной травки, и меня тоже оглушило, закрутило, утащило на самое дно, убаюкало, как я его когда-то, а потом выплюнуло на отмель, в мягкое посторгазменное тепло.  
сперма засыхала, стягивала кожу, я встал на нетвердых ногах, потянулся, зная, что он смотрит, прошаркал в ванную. из зеркала на меня глянул кто-то ошалевший, зрачки были расширены, я выкрутил кран, плеснул холодной водой в лицо, смыть этот жар, желание _обладать, взять, сделать своим, навсегда_.  
Тео курил у окна. голый, облитый лунным светом, перемазанный нашим семенем, такой, что у меня перехватило дыхание, и сразу вернулись первобытные мысли. я подошел к нему, обтер мокрым полотенцем, покачал его мягкий член в горсти. ухмыльнулся, когда он дернулся в моей ладони, начал твердеть. приятно было знать, что я мог завести его с полоборота.  
он хмыкнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, протянул свою сигарету. а я нагнулся через его плечо и затянулся из его руки.  


\- позер. - он закатил глаза, когда я прижался губами к его пальцам, но я видел, что он опять возбужден.  


\- тебе это нравится, Поттер, - я потерся членом между его ягодиц, поиграл бровями. он затушил сигарету, развернулся и коснулся головки кончиками пальцев, невесомо, намеком.  


\- да, мне нравится.  


у меня моментально пересохло во рту, потянуло внизу живота, а он усмехнулся, ублюдок, зубы влажно блеснули в темноте. мальчишка из Вегаса вырос, в эту игру можно было играть вдвоем.  
_обладать, взять, сейчас же._  


я уже собирался нагнуть его над подоконником и заставить _умолять_ , чтобы любой ночной прохожий мог увидеть, как он будет терять себя и стонать мое имя, потому что забудет свое, но он поднырнул у меня подмышкой и ушел в ванную. говнюк.  
я мстительно вытряхнул из пачки последнюю сигарету, зашумела вода. я подождал, пока он выйдет, ляжет в постель, и скользнул за ним, грудью к спине, просунул колено между его ног. мы уже лежали так сегодня, но теперь между нами не было одежды, только гладкая, влажная после душа кожа.  


\- когда-то ты забрал самое дорогое, что у меня было. - он сказал это так тихо, что сначала я подумал, что это послышалось мне на грани сна, спустя десятки вдохов и выдохов. - а теперь мне нечего тебе дать, у меня не осталось ни секретов, ни тайн.  


сирена полиции взвизгнула за пару кварталов до нас, умчалась дальше.  


\- ты спросил меня тогда, почему я ее взял, и я ответил тебе, что я вор. - он не шевелился, и я столкнул с языка следующие слова, потому что ему нужно было это услышать, а мне - сказать ему это здесь, сейчас. - я спрятал ее в войлочный дипломат и полмира объездил с ней, но моей она так и не стала. она была твоей, была _тобой_. заложить ее в первый раз было предательством большим, чем то, что я украл ее. я сдал ее, отдал ее.  


_отдал тебя._  


он содрогнулся, закрыл глаза ладонью, и я поцеловал его затылок, потянул за отросшие мягкие пряди.  


\- _маленькая упрямая птичка_ , - прошептал я ему на ухо, подул легонько. он всхлипнул, покрылся мурашками, и я разогнал их, растер ладонью горячую кожу. - птиц нельзя красть, нельзя держать на цепи, они созданы свободными. и она улетела от меня, я не смог ее удержать.  


за окном, над океаном, пронеслись чайки, перекликаясь, перекрикивая друг друга, заволновались, загоготали надо мной, загнавшим себя в ловушку. _от тех, кого любишь, держись подальше. они-то тебя и прикончат, да, Боря?_  


\- я скучаю по ней. - голос его был шатким, и я обвил его руками, ногами, опутал, как лиана.  


\- я тоже, Тео, я тоже.

***

когда утром я заварил кофе и полез в холодильник за молоком, на белой пластиковой упаковке черным маркером почерком Тео было написано _не оставляй меня_.  
еще через неделю мне позвонил Юрий, и я взял сковородку, на которой Тео жарил стейки по выходным, и разбил ею телефон.  
на день рождения Анны приехал Хоби, я заказал торт с гигантскими аляповатыми масляными розами, и малышку нарядили в новенькое кружевное платьице, в котором она была ну просто ангел до тех пор, пока не размазала по нему тертую морковку.  
Тео улыбался, без конца снимая всех на камеру, и в вороте его расстегнутой рубашки прятались любовные синяки. 


	6. Chapter 6

осенью все катилось к чертям. Тео сучил, он был на взводе, я был на взводе, мы наматывали волчьи круги и курили по пачке сигарет в день. иногда мы дрочили друг другу, но на этом все. дальше не заходили, я не распускал руки, я дал ему _пространство_. наш секс? решение должно было быть его. это было неизбежно, как ебаные лунные циклы ебаных приливов и отливов, _неотвратимо_ , и он мог бояться называть это судьбой, но я - никогда. Тео привык убегать, Тео был сломлен, Тео все еще был тем маленьким мальчиком, который боялся остаться один тогда в пустыне много лет назад. его страхи, боль, его _птср_ \- все это бродило в нем, изматывало его, будило по ночам, и он шептал мне, захлебываясь, не понимая до конца, во сне это или наяву. 

_мне приснилось, что ты уехал, Борис, что за хуйня, ты не можешь вот так исчезать, а потом появляться и что-то требовать от меня, я так испугался, Борис.  
мне приснилась мама, Борис, я не помню ее лица.  
отец, его труп, все в крови.  
Вегас.  
приснилось, что ты ширнулся, передозировка, мне приснилось, что ты умер, Борис.  
иногда я так сильно хочу закинуться, Борис.  
я убил человека, Борис.  
я не знаю, что я делаю, Борис._

_Тео был в ужасе_. так что когда рвануло, я не то чтобы удивился, я просто не ожидал, что поводом станет Анна. наконец-то были готовы бумаги на квартиру, и я предвкушал сюрприз, его лицо, когда он узнает, что теперь это _наш дом_. 

\- _твоя_?  


я знал, что голос мой стал опасным. когда мне рвет башню, взгляд у меня - в момент бульдожий, _ты ебнутый, Борис, и глаза страшные пиздец_ , сказал мне Юрий как-то, когда выпил больше обычного. что ж, я не котят тискал все эти годы.  


\- я встаю к ней по ночам, она зовет меня папа, я люблю ее. ты думаешь, что можешь просто взять и забрать это? дал поиграть, а теперь верни обратно, так что ли?  


\- я не это имел в виду.  


\- тогда что ты имел в виду? что она мне не дочь! ты не можешь отнять ее у меня, когда тебе вздумается, Тео, это так не работает! может, ты боишься, что я свалю, что для меня это ничего не значит, или еще что, но вся власть здесь у тебя! не у меня!  


\- это не так, Борис, конечно, она твоя дочь!  


он смотрел на меня сердито, он был зол, взвинчен до предела так же, как я. у меня голова кружилась, я почти задыхался, но все равно увидел, почувствовал его мгновенный страх, когда я схватил ключи.  


\- Борис..  


\- знаешь что, Тео? пошел ты. мне надо воздухом подышать, а ты? ты подумай пока. мне нужно знать, что мы, - я помахал рукой между нами, - нас, _это_ ты не заберешь!  


я метнулся в комнату за документами, швырнул их на кухонный стол. когда я хлопнул дверью, он разбил кулак об стену. и Анна заплакала.

***

когда через несколько часов я притащился домой и плясал в тесном коридоре, стягивая кроссовки, мне вспомнилась первая моя ночь в Калифорнии. почти дежавю - я был растерян, я был в ужасе от того, во что Тео нас втянул, хотя и понимал умом, что _он_ никуда _нас_ не втягивал, что это просто _жизнь_ , как я сказал ему тогда в Амстердаме, которой никогда не было смысла бояться, или винить ее, или сожалеть без конца, как это делал Тео. но в тот день я был как никогда близок к почти тупому, слепому отрицанию того, что увидел. забавно, что прошло всего-то чуть больше полугода, и теперь я так же истерически цеплялся за то, что тогда казалось мне самым изощренным и жестоким розыгрышем. дети умеют влюблять в себя незаметно, бесповоротно, спустя всего пару месяцев, стоило Анне мне улыбнуться, и я уже агукал и чуть ли не слюни пускал. не мог представить свою жизнь без ее маленьких ручек и ножек, и ее сладкого детского запаха младенчика, того, как она капризничала и ныла, совсем как ее отец, и того, как мгновенно она успокаивалась, когда я укладывал ее пушистую головку себе на плечо, _совсем как ее отец.._ я ее баловал, я щекотал ее и кусал за бочок, и подкидывал ее под потолок, так что Тео охал, а потом ругался, потому что был с ней мягким, трясся почти благоговейно. но я _обожал_ ее заливистый смех, мы были шумными с ней, я называл ее всеми ласковыми словами, которые только помнил, на всех языках, которые знал. она стала моей дочерью, потому что сначала она была частью Тео, прилагалась в комплекте, и я принял ее, как принял когда-то и принимал до сих пор и _всегда_ самого Тео - всего, с потрохами. с его суицидальными мыслями, тоской, травмой, мертвой матерью, а потом и мертвым отцом, с его иногда абсолютно снобистским занудством и перепадами настроения, а теперь еще и ребенком. но потом я полюбил ее, мою _ласточку_ , как я мог не полюбить ее, если она была _его_. и я был обижен, смертельно, я был в ярости, но на самом дне, так глубоко в душе, что я старался пореже туда заглядывать, _я был в ужасе тоже_. что если он не хотел продолжать? ни ложиться со мной в постель, ни растить свою дочь, ни делить со мной свою жизнь, _что , блять, я буду делать, если он больше этого не хотел?_ я знал, что если раньше я не мог потерять только Тео, то теперь их было двое, мои самые большие сокровища и мои главные слабости.

он был на кухне, сгорбился на полу, спиной подпирая шкафы. в руке у него была бутылка водки.  


\- ты же не пьешь.  


\- бывших алкоголиков не бывает. - он не сопротивлялся, когда я ее забрал.  


\- это про наркоманов так говорят, тупица.  


\- pohuj.  


я глотнул из горла, водка привычно обожгла язык, теплой волной прокатилась по пищеводу, согрела внутренности. клацнуло стеклянное донышко, когда я отставил бутылку и прислонился к столу. Тео смотрел на меня снизу вверх. несчастно, разбито.  


\- прости.  


слеза скатилась по крылу его носа из-под очков, и он стряхнул их на пол, прижал кулак ко рту, борясь с собой, пытаясь загнать пойманное в горле рыдание обратно. видеть это было невыносимо.  


\- прости меня.. - сипло, но отчетливо проговорил он. - она твоя дочь ровно настолько же, насколько моя. и ты.. _ты купил этот дом_ , Борис.. клянусь, я никогда не хотел.. никогда не думал..  


он все-таки сломался, потекли слезы, и он стал яростно стирать их, как будто чтоб я их не увидел, хотя я стоял от него в полуметре.  


\- я знаю, Тео. - я протянул руку, желая, но не решаясь коснуться его. - я знаю, просто.. вдруг, ты передумаешь? вдруг потом ты передумаешь?  


\- не передумаю. - его голос стал решительнее, он подался вперед, сказал с жаром: - Борис, никогда!  


я поднял его на ноги, прижался лбом ко лбу. взгляд у него был пронзительно трезвым, и в глазах была жажда, _необходимость_.  


\- почему ты до сих пор не взял меня? - прошептал он, облизал губы.  


в его вопросе были все смыслы, о которых я думал. _взять с собой, себе, забрать в свою жизнь, чтобы не отдавать обратно, принять полностью и навсегда, взять на руки и на поруки, пометить территорию, потому что люди - те же звери, заявить свои права, заняться любовью.._ у меня в голове помутилось, встал в ту же секунду.  


\- ты.. - я поперхнулся воздухом, когда он потер меня сквозь грубую джинсу, все причины, доводы, вообще все слова разом вылетели из головы. - ты был не готов, я думал.. ты не хотел..  


\- я хочу.  


и он накрыл мой рот своим, жестко, властно. целовался Тео отчаянно, почти панически, кусал губы, держал в руках мое лицо. я толкнул его к дивану, опрокинул на постель, так что он прервался на секунду, выдохнул шумно, и я поймал этот выдох, засунул язык ему в рот, опустился сверху.  


\- я боялся, что это _ты_ передумаешь.. что ты уйдешь.. а я останусь, как дурак, и я не смогу.. не смогу опять.. не после.. - бормотал он, и слова рассыпались, дробились, не складывались в осмысленные предложения, и я не стал отвечать, какая глупость, ну дурость же, куда я уйду, куда.. я терся об него, как подросток, и стоял у меня, как в пятнадцать, как тогда, когда мы дергали друг друга за члены и стонали в голос, бились затылками о спинку кровати и кусались, как дикие звери. как древние люди, подумал я, и скользнул рукой ниже, еще ниже, за пояс его домашних штанов. там было горячо, мокро от смазки, его член ткнулся мне в запястье, и Тео зашипел сквозь зубы, откинул голову, двигая бедрами вперед, в мою руку. на шее у него появились новые родинки, я поцеловал их одну за другой, и его горло вибрировало под моими губами, пока он расстегивал на мне брюки, стягивал свои джинсы. а потом он раздвинул ноги, закинул лодыжку мне на поясницу. стонал низко, когда мои пальцы ласкали его изнутри, сначала один, потом два, узко, _хорошо_. я сгибал их, гладил его, трахал языком его рот, и пытался не съехать с катушек представляя, как окажусь там, внутри. Тео зашарил рукой, дотягиваясь до тумбочки, выдавил смазку себе на ладонь, поймал мой член. меня как током ударило, я перекатил его на живот, вздернул на локти и колени, и он притянул меня за бедро.  


-Тео.. - я приставил головку, потер пальцами. - скажи это..  


\- давай, Борис, давай.. - и застонал гортанно, когда я вошел в него. мы замерли, обнулились, застыли во времени и пространстве, в точке, где соединялись наши тела. я наклонился, уткнулся лбом, как в молитве, _Тео, о Боже, Тео_ , мы никогда не делали этого раньше, почему мы никогда этого не делали.. он не двигался, задержал дыхание, ему было больно, наверное, и я лизнул его позвонки, провел влажную полосу по лопатке, отвлекая его. толкнулся вперед-назад, дурея от тесноты, от того, что это Тео, _Тео_ насаживался на мой член, сжимался, всхлипывал на выдохе, и опять подавался назад. беря мой член, забирая себе, собирая меня заново, возвращая нам _нас_. я трахал его с оттяжкой, размашисто, старался по простате, и он дрожал, опускался ниже, а мои толчки становились глубже, быстрее. я был близко, так близко, закрыл глаза, и в моих ушах звенели вскрики, его, мои, хлюпающий звук, с которым мой член двигался в нем.  


\- еще, еще.. - он зарычал, перекатился лбом по предплечью, и я поддал бедрами, посмотрел вниз, туда, где поршнем ходил мой член, бордовый от прилива крови, то показывался, то погружался в его тело. и я ухнул в оргазм, меня выкрутило, выжало, выпотрошило, лучше любой наркоты, как самый мощный приход, а сверху - еще шампанского бахнуть. он перевернулся на спину, задвигал кулаком по члену, костяшки были сбиты, но я убрал его, насадился ртом. Тео выломало над постелью, лицо исказилось в удовольствии, будто ему было больно, хотя больно ему уже не было, ему было сладко, ему было _ахуительно_ , и должно было стать еще лучше.  


\- Тео, - я отстранился, лизнул головку. - смотри на меня.  


он распахнул глаза, темные, дикие, они горели огнем, он застонал в голос, когда я снова взял его в рот, провел языком по выступающей вене, пропустил в горло, снова вставил в него пальцы. он был словно в бреду, в горячке, я в жизни не видел ничего развратнее. ничего прекраснее. одно движение вверх, одно вниз, качнул головой, пальцами внутрь и наружу, трахая по своей сперме, и он кончил. я проглотил горькое, скользкое, терпкий вкус, и нашел его дрожащую руку, переплел пальцы, лег щекой на его живот. он был весь в испарине, потихоньку успокаивался, дышал ровнее. пару минут, _столетий?_ спустя, он положил тяжелую ладонь мне на затылок, погладил основание шеи, и я вытянул одну руку над головой, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, а вторую запустил ему между ног.  


\- из тебя течет.  


\- ага. - он поймал мой взгляд, смотрел внимательно, я подмигнул ему, уперся подбородком в лобок. он усмехнулся, мягко, расслабленно. - пошел ты.  


и тогда я поцеловал его. нежно, почти целомудренно. а потом крепко, как печать на нем ставил, или клятву давал, которой мы клялись с тех пор, как были еще детьми, но никогда не говорили этого вслух, хотя оба все и так знали, и мне в общем-то и не нужно было говорить ему это сейчас – _я люблю тебя_ , разумеется.


	7. Эпилог

\- я никуда не пойду!

я прыснул, а Тео посмотрел на меня через плечо и сделал страшные глаза. кухня была залита утренним солнцем, оно путалось в его волосах, в низком пучке волос, прихваченных резинкой. я встал за его спиной, поцеловал выпуклый шейный позвонок, забрался пальцами за ворот своей растянутой футболки, которую он надел сегодня. под ней над его третьим ребром алел мой поцелуй-укус, а еще под правой лопаткой, и на внутренней стороне бедра, высоко, у самого паха. внизу живота потянуло горячо, и я прижался к нему, притерся, наслаждаясь тем, как сбилось его дыхание. захотелось встать перед ним на колени, спустить штаны, найти губами собственные метки..

\- я не готова! это будет кошмар!  


она залетела на кухню, и Тео вывернулся, бросил на меня жаркий взгляд, насмешливый и укоризненный. пришлось отстраниться, я вздохнул с сожалением, подвинул ногой стул и сел рядом с ней.  


\- дорогая, вы репетировали два месяца, - заметил Тео, поставил перед ней тарелку с гренками и джемом, - ты справишься.  


Анна пожала плечами, закинула волосы за спину. в ней сегодня кипела нервная энергия, она дергала ногой, постукивала ногтями по столу. _подростки_ , я закатил глаза и потянулся к тосту перед ней.  


\- эй! - Тео погрозил мне лопаткой. - не объедай ребенка! я сейчас тебе сделаю!  


\- она все равно не ест, - я подмигнул ей. - да, lastochka?  


\- меня тошнит! - она скорчила рожицу, положила голову мне на плечо. - па, я на сцене от страха с ума сойду! у Дэнни с этим никаких проблем, он так классно играет, па! а я..  


из-за этого школьного спектакля в доме последнюю неделю был просто дурдом, она разучивала текст, часами торчала перед зеркалом, впадала в отчаяние, бодрилась, отказывалась играть, потом долго трещала по телефону с этим _Дэнни_. _что за дурацкое имя?_  


-.. и у меня во втором действии ну просто катастрофа, я так и не смогла запомнить ту фразу после чаепит

ия! - она вспорхнула за соком, и я потянул Тео на освободившийся стул, положил его ноги себе на колени. он подмигнул мне, прошептал одними губами _Дэнни?_ и спрятал улыбку в чашку с кофе.  
\- я всех подведу! и Дэнни подведу! - она опять заныла, бухнулась напротив, насупилась. _мы что, тоже были такими в пятнадцать? королева драмы, а не ребенок.._  


\- это просто мандраж, - я подался вперед, оперся локтями о стол, вскинул подбородок. - послушай меня, детка, запомни. ты - _пиздатее всех_.  


и в кои-то веки Тео на меня не шикнул. мы при ней не ругались, и у нее комично расширились глаза, она перевела взгляд на отца, а он смотрел на нее прямо, спокойно, кивнул.  


\- этот Дэнни? - я закурил, помахал рукой, разгоняя дым. - для того, кто тебя полюбит, _ничто_ не будет иметь значения, абсолютно. нет, ты послушай, я что, часто тебя жизни учу? тебя полюбят _за тебя_ , и никакой твой самый страшный провал этого не изменит.  


\- ты любишь папочку именно так?  


и я улыбнулся ей широко, обернулся к Тео, а он выгнул бровь, забрал у меня сигарету. глаза его сверкали.  


\- малышка, - я откинулся на спинку, погладил его щиколотку, большим пальцем по выступающей косточке. - _ты и половины не знаешь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я добралась до самого конца, и вы все, все, кто читал, добрались сюда со мной.  
> спасибо!


End file.
